List of The Swan Princess: The Series episodes
Season 1 *Battle in Checkers Derek and Bromley Battle at Playing Checkers *The Super Stinking Feeling A Skunk sneaked into a Castle *Odette Goes Magic Odette Becomes a Magician *Derek and Odette's Big Fight Jean-Bob thinks Derek and Odette are Fighting *Daring to Dance Odette Teaches Uberta how to Dance *The Sing Off The Castle is having a 1st Annual Sing Off *Speed the Unfunny Speed tries to be Funny *Good Old Jean-Bob Jean-Bob feels unappricated and Runs Away *The Big Play Odette Makes a Fun Play about Creativity *Helping in the Kitchen Everyone tries to Prepare a Dinner *Halloween Swan (Halloween Special) Odette tries to find a Halloween Swan *Christmas Wish (Christmas Special) Rogers made a Wish of Finding a True Love Season 2 *Puffin and Whizzer's Bird Feast Whizzer and Puffin plan a Bird Feast to Prove birds are Special *Jean Bob's Big Tiff Jean Bob loses a tooth in a fight and gets a new (gold) one *King Jean Bob Jean-Bob takes a King for a Day to Seriously *Odette's Treasure Hunt Everyone plans a Treasure Hunt *Hide and Squeak Derek found a Lost Mouse *Whizzer and the Mighty Bird Whizzer gets Picked on about not being a Mighty Bird *Derek Hits the Books Derek Spends too much in the Library *Uberta Moves On Uberta tries to Move On after her Pet Frog Die *Baking for Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving Special) They Tried to bake a Thanksgiving Feast *Date on Valentine's Day (Valentine's Day Special) Chamberlin and Bridget go on a Date *Pet Trouble A Dog and Cat who has Accusing Season 3 *Uberta's Big Mistake Uberta Accidently broke Odette's Crown *Tummy Trouble Whizzer, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed ate too many Snacks *Every Animal Tells a Story Whizzer, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed are Responsible for Breaking the Chandlier *The New Fair The New Fair comes to Swan Lake *The Kung Fu Queen Uberta is interested in Kung Fu *Rogers and the Mystery Wand Rogers found a Fairy's Wand *Crushed Whizzer feels in Love with a New Bird *The Band who Cooks The Band bakes Meals for Everyone *The Bad Day Rogers had a Bad Day after He got Fired *Odette and the New Gown Odette tries to Keep her Gown Clean *Pranky and Prankier Jean-Bob pull a Prank on Derek *Meeting Prince Daniel Prince Daniel has his Eyes on Odette *Puffin's Family Reunion Puffins is Excited to see his Family Season 4 *The Accusing Game Uberta Accuses Speed for Making a Mess *Whizzer and Puffin vs Speed and Jean-Bob Whizzers and Puffins battles Speed and Jean-Bob at Every Contest *Rogers' Trial Rogers gets Blamed for a Horse Accident *Musical Chairs Everyone Plays Musical Chairs overnight *Sleepover Outdoors Odette plans a Sleepover in Swan Lake *Forget Manners Odette and Derek teaches Whizzer, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed Manners *My Fair Speed Speed becomes Gentle *The Lost Kitten Uberta dislikes a Kitten while Odette takes of it *Odette's Book Mystery Odette read a Book of Mystery *Sincerely Whizzer Whizzer writes a Letter to Alissa *The Swan Date Odette turns into a Swan to Date Season 5 *The Chef Quits Frederick quits before dinner *Monster's Ball Rogers becomes Selfish with a New Outfit *Jean-Bob, Mr. Braggy Jean-Bob brags about Stuff he's Good at *Taking Care of Business Odette takes care of Business for Uberta *Cinder-Odette Odette becomes Cinderella after Uberta gave her Chrose *Dance Moves Lord and Uberta dance the Waltz *On with the Show They Decided to do a Play *No Hitting Jean-Bob hits Whizzer and Bridget at Soccer *Puffin's Cleaning Trouble Puffin becomes a Clean Freak *Whizzer's New Toy Whizzer gets a New Top and Troubles with Sharing *Uberta's Birthday Harsh Uberta becomes Harsh on Planning a Birthday *Speed's Selling Business Speed tries to Make Money for a Fountain *The Jungle in the Castle The Wild Animals take over the Castle Category:The Swan Princess Category:List of episodes